Chloé Bourgeois/History
Chloé Bourgeois is a teenage girl and the daughter of Audrey Bourgeois and Paris' mayor, André Bourgeois. She is Marinette Dupain-Cheng's rival. Before Season 1 Chloé has been friends with Adrien Agreste since they were little. She went to Collège Françoise Dupont for four years previously. Season 1 In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", Chloé walked into Miss Bustier's classroom with her friend, Sabrina Raincomprix. They walked over to Marinette Dupain-Cheng and kicked her out of her seat, choosing to sit there this year since Adrien would be sitting in front of them. When Adrien never showed, Chloé was upset. She went to the library and wasn't seen from for the rest of the day due to Stoneheart. In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", the next day, Chloé made fun of Ivan and his inability to remember being Stoneheart. She led Adrien around the school. She also put gum on Marinette's seat, saying Marinette needed an attitude adjustment. When Stoneheart broke through Miss Bustier's classroom's door, he took Mylène Haprèle and Chloé as captives and broke through the wall, carrying them through Paris to the Eiffel Tower. Stoneheart threw Chloé off the Tower, but as she was fell close to the ground, Ladybug caught her. The next day, she was forced to sit in her previous seat, Marinette and Alya Césaire sitting behind Nino Lahiffe and Adrien. In "The Bubbler", it was Adrien's birthday and she forgot to get him a gift. When she was taken by Bubbler to the Agreste mansion, she requested a slow dance so that she and Adrien could dance together. She tried kissing him, but was interrupted when Ladybug changed the song. The gift that Chloé made Sabrina buy never made it on time for Adrien's birthday, much to her frustration. In "Mr. Pigeon", Chloé planned on entering a fashion design competition and expected to win by stealing Marinette's design. Sabrina stole it from her at the Trocadéro and Chloé sent it off to someone else to make it. She tried passing it off as her own design to Gabriel Agreste's face, but Marinette proved that it was her own design. Chloé ran off crying. In "Timebreaker", Chloé was at the Trocadéro to watch Alix's and Kim's race. She took Alix's watch from Adrien, was spooked by the blue light coming from it, and dropped the watch. The watch rolled on the track and broke, leading to Alix's akumatization. She disappeared when Timebreaker touched her. In the past, Chloé dropped the watch because both Future Ladybug and Future Timebreaker startled her. But time she and the other students run before their energy gets stolen. In "Lady Wifi", Chloé tried being discreet when she took her Ladybug cosplay out of her locker. The next day, she caught Alya looking taking a picture of her locker and accused her of trespassing in her "sacred garden" and therefore stealing "her very soul." She manipulated Mr. Damocles into suspending Alya for a week. This led to Alya's akumatization. When Lady Wifi showed up at the school, Chloé ran back to Le Grand Paris. In her room, she dressed up as Ladybug and threw around a yo-yo until her phone rang. Answering it, Lady Wifi appeared and froze Chloé. When she was freed due to Ladybug's and Cat Noir's appearance, and after the heroes and Lady Wifi left, Chloé changed out of her costume into her normal clothes and ran down to the entrance of the hotel, running to her father. Her phone rang and she answered it, allowing Lady Wifi to teleport up to the roof. In "The Evillustrator", Chloé picked up Nathaniel's sketchbook and made fun of his crush on Marinette to the entire class. After Nathaniel left and class resumed, she was partnered with Sabrina and Marinette for a particle physics project. This annoyed her as she wanted to work only with Sabrina so that Sabrina would do all of actual work. After arguing with Marinette about how she treats Sabrina and their friendship, Chloé met up with Sabrina and Marinette at the library. She tried bribing Sabrina into doing her work but was attacked by several berets and a hairdryer. Ladybug and Cat Noir saved her from the hairdryer. Cat Noir guarded Chloé while she was in her room. He also started on her physics homework but did not finish it before he left to guard Marinette. Later that night, the Evillustrator attacked Chloé while she was in her room. He erased her clothes and tried to injure her several times, but Ladybug and Cat Noir defended her. The next day at school, Chloé pretended to be traumatized by the events of the previous night's attack. She convinced Sabrina to do her homework and be her friend again. In "Rogercop", she attended Career Day at school with her father while showing off her new bracelet and giving a quick insult to Marinette over her clumsiness. But soon accused Marinette of stealing her bracelet, so she asked Sabrina's father to arrest her, but when he refused to, Chloe turned to her father for help. Soon after noticing Rogercop, she tried to get his assistance and rode in the villain's car who was in the pursuit of her father. In the car, she continuously asks the policeman to arrest Marinette while the heroes and Rogercop continued their fight on top of the vehicle. Once arriving at City Hall, Chloe gets taken hostage by the villain and held captive with her father inside the building. But seeing Ladybug Chloe's cheering accidentally revealed the heroine's location and was forced to fight the heroes but only left the room. After Sabrina's father was returned to normal, Chloe was happy her bracelet was found. As well as being reminded by her father not to accuse someone without proof. In "Dark Cupid", after Chloé gets Adrien to autograph a poster of him, she shows it around, making fans cry. Soon after, Kim presents Chloe a fancy brooch for Valentine's Day and fails, which causes Chloé takes a picture and sends it to the whole school. After being embarrassed by her, he gets akumatized into Dark Cupid. He hits Sabrina with an arrow, making her scribble all over the poster of Adrien that Chloé got framed. Then, Dark Cupid finds Chloé and when she trips and falls on flower pots, she complains that her clothes and hair are dirty. Then Dark Cupid says that her heart doesn't have room for love, because it's already full of hate. When Dark Cupid gets defeated, Chloé finds out what Sabrina did and yells at her. In "Horrificator", In "Darkblade", In "Princess Fragrance", after Marinette drops Tikki, Chloé finds her and, since Tikki looked and acted like a toy, she confuses her for a toy. After Marinette tells her to give her back Tikki, Chloé refuses, telling Sabrina that this would be her ticket to meet Prince Ali. When Rose overhears about Prince Ali, she shows Chloé her letter to the Prince, and asks her to give it to him. But then Chloé refuses, ripping the letter into pieces. This causes Rose to get akumatized into Princess Fragrance. Chloé planned to give Tikki as a gift to Prince Ali, who was visiting Paris for the children's hospital. She tells him that Tikki is a gift for the poor sick children. Then, Princess Fragrance entered, spraying a green gas from her perfume gun behind Chloé, giving off a foul odor and making everyone think it was her who caused the smell. At the end of the day, Prince Ali asked Rose to accompany him to the Children's hospital, leaving Chloé mad and frustrated. In "Pixelator", In "Guitar Villain", In "Kung Food", after Chloé sabotages Marinette's great uncle Wang Cheng's Celestial Soup for the ''World's Greatest Chef contest, ''he gets akumatized into Kung Food. He plans on capturing Chloé to make Brat Soup, which would also include Ladybug and Cat Noir. Using his minions that tasted his soup, he captures Chloé and ties her on top of the soup in Le Grand Paris's pool on the roof to use her as bait to lure Ladybug and Cat Noir in. After Kung Food is defeated, Chloé is saved from being dropped into the boiling hot soup. Afterwards, Mayor Bourgeois kicked his daughter off the "judging team" after learning what she did to Wang Cheng's soup. In "Gamer", Chloe was on the second floor of the library with Sabrina who mocked the others for flitting over technology until she texts on her phone continuously. Reflekta Antibug Volpina Season 2 Coming Soon! Category:Character histories